


incubate

by AlasPoorYorcake



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dissociation, Drabble, Implied Gaster - Freeform, Implied Possession, Introspection, Sans is Not Okay (Undertale), Vagueness, also kind of a vent!fic, kind of, poetic prose?, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlasPoorYorcake/pseuds/AlasPoorYorcake
Summary: There's something in your bones.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	incubate

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this after a dissociative episode, so trigger warnings for that

* * *

There’s something in your bones.

It’s pinching you from the inside. An itch, folding over itself, peeling you inside out. Dry flakes of you chip away, and you gift them to passerby like jewelry. Gift them to your brother. Gift them to yourself. To the itch. There’s nothing to placate under your surface but marrow and air, but sometimes— sometimes you feel there’s someone else gluing you together, too.

Some nights you stare through layers of yourself and see them in the mirror. They have your eyes and your smile, your hands— but then, those weren’t yours to begin with. You can see right through the trench in the center. It’s not you that moves, but a laundered sweater is pulled over the mirror, and the illusion severs. Blinded, you wade through opaque air, untethered. 

Most nights you don’t move. Tension encases you like a resin capsule on your bare mattress. Petrified, preserved. Not a cask, but a chrysalis. The itch rides beneath your surfaces, aching to emerge. You resist. It cracks like breaking ice, and snaps like torn dead skin. For hours, or minutes, or days, it keeps you.

(You weren’t yours to begin with.)

When it recedes, you gather your stray flakes and face the (same yester)day. The itch, like an old ache, fades into waiting. But they won’t be ignored for long.

There’s someone in your bones, scraping past marrow to the surface. They’re screaming for release, a neglected itch.

When you scratch, it comes up red.

* * *


End file.
